An Unforgotten Dream
by The-Dreams-Forgotten
Summary: this is a story focused on Ashley Parks guitarist for 'Striking 12' she meets Andy Biersack in the mall and befriends him. you will encounter romance, humor, and arguements. so in conclusion, i suggest you read it. this summary really sucks i hope you like the story better than this summary
1. Ashley POV Chapter 1

**An Unforgotten Dream**

By: Emma Warren

**Ashley POV (Chapter 1)**

I was sitting in the food court while at the LA mall around the sunset strip, writing an emotional song for my band, 'Striking 12's second record. I had Pandora playing on my Iphone set on the 'Black Veil Brides' station. So of course I didn't want to be disturbed. 'Perfect Weapon' started playing, I couldn't help playing the guitar chords with my left hand and singing. My voice was apparently louder than I thought because this guy came over and sat in the seat next to mine. After about five minutes, he was still there. I was getting insanely annoyed so I took out my headphones and turned to the side, fully prepared to tell him how fucked up he was being. "Okay, dude..." I stopped because one thing that I know that's the same in Australia and America is that you do not tell Andy Biersack that he was being fucked up.

"Go on." He urged after flashing me one of his signature smiles. Shit man, you're putting me off. "Okay, dude you're totally gorgeous... oh my god. Did I just say that? I'm so sorry." Fuck Ashley, where your mind right now? "I thought it was cute." Andy said blushing. "I'm Andy by the way." He held out his hand. I took it; his hand was soft and pale. Before I could take my hand away, Andy pulled out a sharpie and wrote his number on my hand. "I wrote my number on your hand because I thought we could meet up again sometime." Andy explained and started playing with his hair. He was nervous! "Sure." I replied smoothly. "But, how do you know I'm not some crazed fan who'll stalk you forever? And you don't know my name yet either, it's Ashley by the way." I smiled as I took my hand away from his. "I have a feeling that you're not a crazed fan, because you didn't start screaming and trying to kiss me when you noticed who I was." Andy said which made me feel proud of myself for not acting like that. "So, are you in a band?" he asked

"Yea, I play guitar, piano, and back-up vocals for 'Striking12' you can check us out if you want to." I said

"I certainly will! You're really talented by the way." His enthusiasm made me giggle, I never giggle! "Wait, you're only back-up? I would've thought you'd be lead judging from your talent." He smiled again. God Andy, stop giving me that beautiful smile! I turned away so he couldn't see the extent of my blush. Turning back around I said, "no, Lily's our vocalist, she's way better than me. Besides I'm not that good."

"Well I certainly think you're really talented at vocals!" he exclaimed " and that's coming from me, the artist of that song." He pulled his hand up to his hair again.

"Well, I have to go. Lemme give you my number so we know who's who I guess." I said to Andy "okay, I'll text you later. Bye." Replied Andy as he got up and started walking away. Almost instantly, two girls came running up to Andy screaming and wanting autographs. Before doing anything, Andy turned around smiled and waved at me, I grinned and waved back then turned and walked away.


	2. Andy POV chapter 1

Andy POV (chapter 1)

So I was walking around the food court in the mall when I heard this girl singing 'Perfect Weapon' so I got all gleeful because she was hot and a perfect taste in music. I casually walked up, sat down next to her and started observing her more closely. She had long, straight auburn hair with black streaks and electric blue tipped bangs. That was some epic fucking hair. A black 'fight for a cure cancer shirt and short denim shorts, but not too short that half her ass was hanging out, and customized knee-high converse with the batman insignia on one side and the joker insignia on the other. This girl had to be awesome if she liked batman. Finally she turned toward me and managed to say

"Okay, dude..." before recognizing who I was. Holy fuck she had a cute Australian accent!

"Go on." I urged "okay, dude you are totally gorgeous... oh my fucking god. Did I just say that? I'm so fucking sorry." She managed to say. Did I just hear that? She is too fucking adorable.

"I thought it was cute." I said blushing. She giggled nervously; I held out my hand and said "I'm Andy by the way." She took my hand I almost gasped at how soft it was. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. Before she could take her hand away, I pulled out a sharpie and wrote my number on her hand. "I wrote my number on your hand because I thought we could meet up again sometime." I explained

"Sure. But how do you know I'm not some crazed fan who'll stalk you forever? And you don't even know my name yet. It's Ashley by the way." Said Ashley smiling and took her hand away from mine.

"I have a feeling that you aren't a crazed fan because you didn't start screaming and trying to kiss me when you noticed who I was." I replied. "So, are you in a band?" I asked.

"yea, I play guitar, piano and back-up vocals for 'Striking 12' you can check us out if you want." She said shyly.

"I certainly will! You're really talented by the way." Ashley giggled at my enthusiasm. "Wait, you're only back-up? I would've thought you'd be lead judging from your talent." I said. She turned away from me. Fuck, did I offend her or something? Finally she turned back around and said

"No, Lily's our vocalist. She's way better than me. I'm not that good anyway." Ashley said her cheeks still rosy from blushing.

"I certainly think you are! And that's coming from me. The artist of that song." Once again I pulled my hand up to my hair.

"Well, I have to go. Lemme give you my number so we know who's who I guess." She said as she wrote her number in beautiful, flowing handwriting.

"Okay, I'll text you later. Bye." I replied, and walked away. About two seconds later two girls came running up screaming and wanting hugs and autographs. But, before doing anything I turned back to Ashley, who was just getting up to leave. I smiled and waved at her, and she waved back then got up and walked away.


	3. Ashley POV chapter 2

Ashley POV (chapter 3)

As I walked past the bar in the hotel lobby, Jake (Jacqueline) Storms, our bass player, and Anna Ramsey, drums, came stumbling out to greet me.

"Hey, Wemwa." Said Jake in a drunken voice

"where ya' been bro?" asked Anna in a voice that sounded like a tired child. Anna is the only American in our band. The rest of us are Australian

"I was at the mall, you know that. And why have you been drinking so early anyway?" I said.

"Because the wine in America is so good!" said Jake.

"Yea! You should try it! Like now!" Anna yelled pulling my arm.

"I cant we're going out to dinner, remember? But, seeing that you two are still in your pajamas I'd say that you forgot." I replied "now go up and put some actual clothes on... and brush your hair." After about five minutes of whining Jake and Anna reluctantly went to their rooms. At least Lily wasn't getting into any trouble. "hey." I said as I went to sit next to her on the hotel bed. "Have any adventures today while I was on mine?"

"Not really, I just watched this show called Spongebob while Anna and Jake went and got drunk. I'm guessing they were successful." She said referring to the squeals and banging around in the next room. I laughed

"Yes, they were certainly successful." I replied

"So, did anything happen that you're not telling me about? There is isn't there!" Lily eyed me suspiciously. Fuck! Shit! Damn! Fuck! How the fuck did she know? Okay, take a breath and just tell her. "Uh... yea. I met Andy Biersack in the mall and I kinda got his number." I said slowly.

"Holy fuck! Did you seriously get his number? Are you fucking with me? Did Andy get your number?" she screamed while dancing on a chair which fell over leaving her screaming inaudible questions from the floor.

"Yea, I got his number; he said he would text me..." I answered trying not to laugh.

"So, has he texted you or what?" she asked still on the floor. I shook my head. "Ash, you didn't answer." Lily said as she got up and stood across the room from where I was still sitting.

"Oh, sorry. No, he probably won't either." I finally said in a small voice.

"Well why not? You're so awesome and nice and pretty, and you guys are exactly alike! Just wait, he might surprise you." Lily said rummaging through her suitcase looking for something other than her red pajamas. Lily was probably right. Andy seemed really sincere and genuine about everything. Unlike others...


	4. Andy POV chapter 3

Andy POV (chapter 3)

As I walked into my house I saw Ash, my Ash, standing on my back porch. "What the fuck are you doing out there Ash?" I asked

"My girlfriend kicked me out." He answered.

"Oh really? How long did this relationship last?" I joked

"A month." Ashley mumbled

"Look at that! It's a new record!" I exclaimed trying not to laugh.

At the ridiculous look on Ashley's face.

"Shut the fuck up dude. There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" Ashley inquired with a devilish grin on his face. There was no point in not telling him as he was going to eventually find out anyway.

"Fine, I met this really cute Australian girl in the mall whose name is Ashley and we exchanged numbers, and i'm going to text her later." I said really fast. Ashley let out a long wolf whistle and asked "well do you like her?"

"I don't know man. I mean she's nice and cool and everything..." I was cut off by Ashley "you have to make up your mind in this girl Andy; I also have to meet her to make sure she's right for you."

"Whatever Ash. I think I like her, maybe." I said shyly

"My baby's all grown up." Ashley said wiping away a pretend tear.

"My god, dude. You want something to eat?" I asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Sure, what do you have?" Asked Ashley coming to sit at the counter

"Well, we have some Alcohol, frozen pizza and some other shit that you won't want." I replied

"I'll just take the alcohol. That's all I need right now." Ashley answered with his head on the counter and his long, black hair sprawled out around him. "Okay, man but remember we're going to dinner soon with the guys." Ashley didn't reply as he was already guzzling a can of Bud Light. I sighed and put the pizza in the oven still thinking about Ashley Parks.


	5. Ashley POV chapter 4

Ashley POV (chapter 4)

By the time Anna and Jake were as sober as they could get, and gotten changed, it was about five seconds before we had to go. I was wearing purple ripped skinny jeans, a grey Motley Crue tank top, and a studded leather jacket. "C'mon guys! We're gonna be late!" I yelled down the hallway of the hotel. Lily was the second to get ready, wearing a plain black tank top with red ripped skinny jeans. Anna and Jake finally came walking out of their room; Anna was wearing a white Staind t-shirt and black shorts. Jake was wearing a black Misfits t-shirt and white shorts.

We were in the parking lot of Applebee's when we saw Andy, Jake, Jinxx, Ashley, and C.C. go inside. "Oh my god ash! It's Black Veil Brides!" Anna squealed. I told everyone about mine and Andy's encounter before we left. Lily looked at me and grinned widely. Just then, I got a text from Andy

Andy- 'hey, the guys, and I are at Applebee's you and your band want to join us? :D' I smiled and quickly texted back as we walked through the doors.

Ashley- 'I don't know. Is Applebee's a good place to eat? ;)' send.

Andy- 'YES! And I see you! Are you stalking me? :p' as soon as I got the text someone grabbed me from behind "now, turn around slowly." They said I smiled. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Andy!" I said turning around. Andy let go and crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip which made his lip ring a million times more noticeable. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked

"I'd know your voice anywhere. Its very recognizable." I said trying to contain my laughter. "Why don't you meet the rest of 'Striking 12'? This is Anna, Lily, and Jake." I said gesturing to them.

"Nice to meet you." Andy said shaking their hands. "The guys are over this way do you want to join us?"

"sure." I said and Lily started randomly walking over to the guys "Anna, Jake come on." I said as Andy suddenly grabbed my hand and started walking really fast to join the guys again. Why did he have to have gazelle legs? Why not penguin legs or something so I could actually keep up with him? By the time we caught up with Lily, Ashley, who was obviously getting tipsy, was going on and on about her hair. "Oh my god your hair! I love it! The electric blue tips are amazing!" lily just stood there grinning wildly at him. Then a drunken Jake spilled half of a margarita on Ashley's head causing him to squeal "Now look at my hair! Jake, you are so fucking dead! Do you have any idea how long it took me to do this?! Like an hour and a half! You bitch!" Ashley squealed and lunged at Jake, luckily CC shoved himself in between them and was obviously the most drunk and said "now, dudes. We don't want to make a bad impression on the girls with the awesome hair over there..." he continued into a slurred lecture about how violence was not the answer, I nudged Lily who was still grinning "oh, sorry." She said quietly. After CC's lecture, a horny, drunken Ashley went up to Jake and said "I'm gonna fuck you. I don't know if I'm gonna tonight or tomorrow night, but I'm gonna fuck you." Jake gave him a disgusted look and slapped him causing him to squeal and jump backwards into CC who toppled over hiccupping. The rest of the event at Applebee's was a blur but I remember meeting Sammi Doll.

"Where are you going?" I asked Andy

"Um, well the group over there has decided to go to The Sunset Club and I don't really like clubs." He explained suddenly getting shy.

"I get it, I don't really like clubs either do mind if I join you? I don't want you to be alone.'

"No, not at all." Andy's face lit up at my offer, I couldn't help but giggle


	6. Andy POV chapter 5

Andy POV (chapter 5)

The fact that Ashley asked to join me pretty much made my day "you really want to come with me?" I asked sort of surprised.

"Yea, like I said I don't really like clubs and I want to get to know more about Andy Biersack." She said smiling

"Okay, but we're only going to my house." I said shyly and started playing with my hair. Ashley smiled again, she must know I'm nervous to bring her to my house.

"It's okay. I don't care where we go as long as it's not a club." She wrinkled her nose which made her look really cute. Well, cuter than usual anyway. I giggled, "Okay, but I'm sorry if you get bored. I'm not all that interesting." I warned

"What could be more interesting than Andrew Biersack lead singer of Black Veil Brides?" she asked saying that last bit in an announcer's voice which made me laugh. "Well, a lot actually. I'm really not that interesting. Apparently that's why my girlfriend dumped me last week because I'm nit interesting enough." I furrowed my eyebrows still wondering why mine and Juliet's relationship had been cut off so quickly. "I actually find you one of the most interesting people I know." Ashley told me blushing. I grinned widely and took her hand. She looked kind of startled so I took my hand away "sorry." I mumbled, my face turning bright red.

"Oh, its okay, I don't mind." She said smiling. My eyes lit up and I laced my fingers through hers, and we walked silently to my car.

**This is a really short chapter thanks for reading :D the next one is pretty long so it kind of makes up for this one's shortness**


	7. Ashley POV chapter 6

Ashley POV (chapter 6)

As we rode in Andy's black Charger to his house I randomly started to randomly frown. "Are you okay?" Andy asked looking at me seriously as we turned into the driveway.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just wondering how everyone's going to get home." I answered still frowning

"Well Jinxx and Sammi are usually the designated drivers when I'm not there. That's why they came in two separate cars. So Jinxx will take the guys to his house and Sammi will take the girls to her house to crash for the night." Andy explained opening the car and stepping out. I followed him to his front door as he unlocked it and held the door open "thanks." I said and walked in.

"Well this is it. Home sweet home I guess." He said

"You have a beautiful house." I said looking around. Andy blushed a deep crimson red; he looked really cute when he blushed. "Thanks." Andy said quietly.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked

"Well, I was thinking you could tell me about yourself." Andy replied going to sit down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"You might not like what you hear." I said. Andy didn't say anything so I continued "when I was sixteen, my brother, Silas, committed suicide. He was fourteen." Tears started to well up in my eyes but I blinked them away and continued "my parents hated me. To them I was a mistake, they worshiped Silas. I started cutting myself." I said and pulled my sleeves and the side of my shirt up to show Andy my scars; he gasped, "Ashley." Andy whispered. I could hear the sadness that dripped off his words but I continued. "About a week after Silas' death, my parents committed suicide too. Because they were really strong believers in god and heaven, that by killing themselves, they would be reunited with Silas. Eventually I ran out of money and our house was foreclosed, so I went to my boyfriend, Ryan's house and he took me in. after about a month, Ryan demanded that I sleep with him but I refused so he beat me." Tears started rolling down my cheeks taking a deep breath before starting again. "Once, he pinned me to the ground and started punching my stomach. I screamed but no one seemed to hear me. Lily heard my screams as she was walking past, ran in and pushed Ryan off me then hauled me up, grabbed my hand and we ran to her house. Where she started cleaning me up. I finished college with her and we both got a degree in forensic science. We also met Jake in college. That's when we started 'Striking 12'. We just moved to the U.S. to look for a drummer and we found Anna in Missouri. And now we are each looking for houses in LA." I finished I looked up at Andy to notice that he was slightly crying. The hurt and sadness in his eyes and on his face was enough to send me off the edge.

**I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or anything. :/ ** **thanks so much for reading this far. Review or whatever if you want to. :D**


	8. Andy POV chapter 7

Andy POV (chapter 7)

I'm not usually one to cry, but Ashley's story was so heartbreaking. She must've seen how hurt I was feeling because she starting crying too. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her. At first she tried to pull away but I wasn't letting go. I had stopped crying and was gently stroking her head whispering "shhh... it's gonna be okay." I whispered in Ashley's ear. As her shudders stopped, I finally let go. Ashley sat up and looked at me "thank you." She said quietly.

"I only listened." I replied.

"Exactly. You listened." Ashley said giving me a small smile

"You look beautiful when you smile. Don't let anyone tell you different." I said and kissed her cheek softly. Ashley blushed a deep red and smiled. I put my hands on her hips and kissed her lips softly. She must've been really surprised that I kissed her because when I pulled away she was wide-eyed and slid away from my arms. "Ashley, I'm sorry." I started to say but she cut me off

"It's okay Andy, I was just surprised. That's all." She said and bit her bottom lip.

"No, there's something else. I can tell Ashley. Please just tell me." I said. She took a deep breath and said "it's just that's how Ryan and I started." She said in a small voice. I moved over next to her and replied quietly "I'd never do anything like that to you, Ashley. You should know that." I said a little hurt.

"I know." She said giving me a small smile and laying her head on my chest. I kissed her head and put one arm around her. This time, she didn't move away.

**Awwww! I like this chapter because it shows how much Andy cares for Ashley. Rate and Review if you want :D**


	9. Ashley POV chapter 8

Ashley POV (chapter 8)

I woke up in a bed, except I wasn't my bed or the bed in the hotel. For a second I thought I was at Ryan's back in Australia. I started to panic but calmed down when I saw Andy peek around the door. He had really wide eyes and looked like a child which made me giggle.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said, opening the door fully and walking in. I sat up and must've looked really confused. "You fell asleep on my chest, and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you up to the guest bedroom." Andy explained making me blush. Andy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and said "look, about last night-"I cut him off by crashing my lips against his. He kissed me back and cupped my face with his hand. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. After what seemed like an eternity, Andy pulled away and whispered in my ear. "You know Ashley, you should probably get dressed."

"I would, but I don't have any other clothes here." I whispered beck laughing.

"I'll drive you to your hotel to get changed. What's it called?"

"I think it's The Rising Sun or something." I said.

"I know what you're talking about. I'll let you fully wake up first though." He said smiling, then got up and walked out closing the door softly behind him. I flopped back down on the bed. I kissed Andy Biersack, The Andy Biersack, and he kissed me back. I sighed still feeling the ghost of Andy's lips on mine. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

**This is a short chapter :/ again, thanks for reading this far :D**


	10. Andy POV chapter 9

Andy POV (chapter 9)

I was still smiling as Ashley came downs the stairs. She looked pretty when she was tired. Damn, she was always beautiful. I grinned as her, she smiled back coming to sit at the counter.

"you want some cereal or something sweetie?" I asked, noticing Ashley blush at me calling her sweetie.

"sure, what do you have?" she asked

"I have Cocoa Puffs." I answered.

"I love Cocoa Puffs!" Ashley exclaimed grinning widely

"me too!" I replied pouring two bowls of the cereal and adding milk. I walked over and kissing Ashley on the forehead.

"thanks." She said and we ate in silence. I cleared the bowls and reached to hold Ashley's hand as we walked out to my car. Before walking to the drivers' side of the car, I kissed Ashley softly. Just then, Ash came walking out of his house and yelled "you two having fun!?" we both blushed and Ashley giggled nervously walking to passenger seat. I flipped Ash off as I walked to the drivers' side and got in. I heard him scoff and say "well fuck you too Andy. Fuck you too." As I closed the door.

We got to Ashley's hotel and ran inside.

"you can come up to my room if you want to." She said to me.

"no, it's fine. I'll just wait in the lobby. It's cool looking down here." I said causing Ashley to giggle.

"Okay. I'll be down in like five minutes." She said pecking my cheek and running to the elevator. I sat on a chair and played a game called 'Guess What They'll Wear' I guessed that she was going to wear a Falling In Reverse shirt, White skinny jeans and combat boots. Thatd be a cool outfit to wear.

**i don't really like this chapter. I feel like it's kind of boring. Review if you want to **


	11. Ashley POV chapter 10

Ashley POV (chapter 10)

I ran to my hotel room and threw on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a pair of studded leather pants, and red low-top converse. I walked out into the lobby where Andy was waiting. I did a little turn for him; he smiled and said "you look beautiful. As always." Pecking my lips and grabbing my hand as we walked to Andy's car.

"I was thinking we could go to Hot Topic or something" Andy said getting in.  
"what's Hot Topic?" I asked. Andy looked at me wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open

"you've never been to Hot Topic?" he gasped in disbelief. I shook my head "well, then we're going. You'll love it." He said starting the car and driving off.

Andy drove us to the mall we met at and grabbed my hand and started to run. I was almost as tall as him so I could kind of keep up. Andy came to a sudden halt in front of Hot Topic and walked in. It was Amazing. There were racks of belts, hair dye, clothes, and rubber bracelets. The walls were covered in various band t-shirts. Hot Topic is the best store ever. Suddenly Andy pulled me into a hug which earned us gasps and camera shutters. we laughed and wandered through the mall buying various things like chocolate bars, and fake moustaches. We did wear the moustaches around the mall, we got laughed at, Andy signed some stuff and before I knew it; we were walking back to Andy's car. "I had a lot of fun." I told Andy smiling.

"I did too. So, did you like Hot Topic?" he asked

"no, I hated it." I said sarcastically.

"well, that's good." Andy replied chuckling.

We got back to Andy's and Ashley came running over

"CC's invited us over to his house." He said panting. Andy looked to me, "you want to go?" he asked.

"Sure, are the girls gonna be there too?" I replied

"Sammi will probably bring them with her" Ashley answered for Andy.

"oh, okay. Yea, I'll go Andy. Whatever you want to do."

"well I've been wanting to do this." Andy said and got down on one knee. My eyes widened what the fuck was he doing? "Ashley Parks." He said

"yes?" I gulped

"would you do me the tremendous honor of being my girlfriend?" he finished.

"yes!" I exclaimed grinning widely. Andy grinned as he stood up and spun me around. "tell CC we'll be over in a few." Andy told Ashley.

"okay. I'm so proud o f you kids. Finally getting on with your relationship." Ashley grinned and Andy rolled his eyes. "well bye to you too." Ashley said as Andy and I walked to the door.

"bye." Andy replied and closed the door.

**I kind of like this chapter. I mean, it's better than the last one. Please review. :D**


	12. Andy POV chapter 11

Andy POV (chapter 11)

She said yes! Oh my god I can't believe she said yes! I smiled and spun her around. As soon as we got into the house, I crashed my lips against hers. I reluctantly pulled away biting my lip ring wanting to ask Ashley why she said yes. But before I could ask, she said "why me?" in a small voice. I frowned and studied her face.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Why'd you pick me?" Ashley asked again. I put my hands on her waist.

"Because you're smart, beautiful, whenever I see you I can't stop looking at you. You're all I've been thinking about since I met you. And all I've been wanting to do is call you mine, and now I can." I answered wrapping my arms all the way around her, causing Ashley to blush and smile as she laid her head on my chest.

**This chapter is way too short. But the next one, I wrote three pages of so hopefully that makes up for this one's extreme shortness.**


	13. Ashley POV chapter 12

Ashley POV (chapter 12)

Andy and I were on our way to CC's when at a red light Andy took hold of my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Ashley, has a new girlfriend." Andy told me

"Really? What's her name?" I asked.

"Kina Tavarosi, pretty name isn't it?" Andy answered

"That is really pretty. Is she going to be at CC's?"

"Um, I think so." Andy said pulling into CC's driveway and getting out.. I followed and rang the doorbell.

"Hey kiddies!" CC said happily opening the door. I giggled

"Hey CC." Andy said

"Why don't you come in?" CC asked standing aside to let us in. I gasped as we walked into the living room. My Chemical Romance, Asking Alexandria, and Falling In Reverse were sitting around in the living and dining room. _Okay, Ashley don't fangirl, don't fangirl, don't fangirl and creep them out._ I thought. The girls were already there; Anna was talking to Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance, Jake to Jacky Vincent of Falling In Reverse, and Lily to Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance.

"I knew they were going to be here." Andy said quietly.

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked grinning

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. I have obviously surprised you." Andy whispered back. I stood on my tip-toes and gently kissed his cheek. Suddenly, Jake yelled, "Ha! I told you CC! Pay up man!"

"what?" Andy and I asked confused.

"well, CC didn't think you guys were gonna get together; but I did so we bet on it." Jake explained with a triumphant look on his face.

"sorry Jake, I'm broke." CC said shrugging.

"No! you owe me! You bet 50 bucks!" Jake squealed tackling CC to the ground and they started wrestling. Everyone had stopped talking and were now laughing at Jake and CC. "I'm going to go talk to Danny." Andy whispered and walked away. I started walking towards Sammi but, Ronnie Radke stepped in front of me and said "hey, I'm Ronnie. They told me you were pretty, I didn't know you were this pretty." Ronnie held out his hand. I shook it and blushed

"I'm Ashley, I'm a big fan of Falling In Reverse." I said. Ronnie's face lit up. "really? That's awesome." He said "I have to go." Ronnie added walking over to greet Ashley who had just walked in with a pretty blonde girl who I was guessing was Kina. Then, Sammi walked over "hey, sweetheart. Have you seen my dude?" she asked hugging me.

"No, sorry Sammi." I said

"Nevermind, found him." She said walking over to join Jinxx who was talking to Ray Toro of My Chemical Romance. I decided to join Andy who was talking to Danny and Ben. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Ben leaned to the side so he could see me clearly behind Andy's tall figure. "so this is the hotty you've been telling us about." Ben said Andy glared at him, but Ben ignored it. "you know, you way understated her hotness Andy." Ben continued on. I buried my face into Andy's hair so Ben wouldn't see me blushing.

**I kind of like this chapter. It would've been really boring if AA, MCR, and FIR weren't there. Thanks for reading. Rate and Review :D**


	14. Andy POV chapter 13

Andy POV (chapter 13)

I glared at Ben when he called Ashley hot. But of course being Ben, he ignored me and continued to talk. "Ben, shut-up." Danny said noticing my glare. "Sorry, I was just being honest." He protested

"well, being honest is going to scare her off." Danny said.

"fine." Ben said "I'm Ben." He said holding out his hand. Ashley shook it and said "I'm Ashley." Then she and Danny shook hands. Suddenly, a glob of fudge came flying past my face. I turned my head to see CC rolling on the floor laughing. "you- you shouldve seen your face!" CC exclaimed from the floor. I picked up the fudge and threw it at CC but missed and hit Ronnie who turned around grinning and ran to the kitchen to get more fudge. In about 10 seconds it had escalated into a full out fudge fight. Ashley and I crouched to the floor and crawled into the kitchen to avoid getting hit by fudge. I sat on the counter and pulled Ashley close and rested my forehead against hers. Just then, Ashley (Purdy) and Kina walked in. Ashley was covered in fudge. "we weren't interrupting anything were we?" Ashley asked.

"No." I answered jumping of the counter so it didn't look like I had my legs around Ashley.

"I'm Kina. You must be Andy and Ashley. You guys are a cute couple." Kina said making me blush.

"it's a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking her hand. Ashley shook her hand too.

"I sacrificed myself." Ashley said dramatically puffing out his chest and flinging his head backwards.

"we were just coming in to get most of the fudge off Ashley." Kina said "I don't know how though." She said frowning.

"Andy and I could help you." Ashley said

"oh, would you please?" Kina asked

"sure." I said and got three rags.

Ashley, Kina, and I had gotten most of the fudge off of him but his shirt was permanently stained brown.

"well, we should go." Ashley (Purdy) said.

"so should we." I replied

"thank you so much for all your help." Kina said smiling.

"anytime, it was fun." Ashley said

"well, goodbye." Ashley said holding Kina's hand as they walked towards the door.

Ashley an I were on our way home when I asked, "so, whatd you think of Kina?"

"I liked her. She was really nice." Ashley answered

"I thought so too." I said. Kina was really polite unlike some of ashley's other girlfriends who were spoiled princesses.

**This is an okay chapter. Rate and review! :D**


	15. Ashley POV chapter 14

Ashley POV (chapter 14)

It was around 10:00 by the time we got back to Andy's. "I'm gonna got to bed." I told Andy who was smoking out on the front porch. He nodded aimlessly staring into space. I started to close the door, "wait." Andy said stomping out his cigarette and standing up "um, will you sleep in my bed with me tonight? Not like sex or anything. Like, actual sleeping." Andy asked shyly

"Okay, but I'm still going to bed." I said blushing.

"I'll be up in a minute." Andy said walking into the house. I took of my leather jacket and shirt so I just had a plain white tank top on, and my leather pants. I crawled into Andy's bed and waited. I heard him come up the stairs, silently open the door and go into the bathroom. I smiled as he came out in Batman pajama pants. "What?" he asked

"Nothing, I just think you look cute in those pajama pants." I replied blushing. He giggled as he lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. "Goodnight." He mumbled to me.

"Goodnight." I answered, sighed and closed my eyes.

***************************{TIME LAPSE}***********************************

***************************{3 in morning}************************************

I was jolted awake by a cold hand covering my mouth. "Miss me babe?" my eyes widened as I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

***Gasp* what do you think will happen? O.O this is a pretty short chapter. :/**


End file.
